Taiyo to tsuki o musubu akai sen
by Yuu-Otsuki
Summary: Two separate kingdoms ... Two opposite places ... Two lonely hearts ... Two dolls who love each other ... A wall separating them and joined by a red wire "An invisible thread connects those that are destined to know each other Regardless of the time, place or circumstance The yarn may stretch or entangle but he will never leave. "


In the beginning there was only emptiness ...

A large space without anything divided by a nonexistent wall ... One side a Sun of the other a Moon two lonely beings ...

But one day the lonely and lost Moon thought ... "My voice can bring light to this emptiness"

Singing in solitude, the Moon created several stars from its melancholy notes full of true feelings ...

Soon the void was filled with stars ... The Moon now had what it observes during its long and eternal nights.

But he still lacked something so he thought

"I live in this place without anyone, only the stars keep me company ...

I really live ... I know I'm going to create a world with several lights ... I'll never be alone "

With his little hands full of dreams he drew a land mixed with grass green and the red of the flowers, with his hopes he created life on the lake in the form of a thousand and a colorful, beautiful and graceful carps ... A beautiful and prosperous land eternal night

"I will call this world and Uchiha clan, and to leave today I will lead you as Madara Uchiha ..."

During several nights marked by the change of phase of the Moon Madara kingdom before the crows that floated freely in the night sky, reigned before the carp that swam in a delicate dance in the lake that always reflected the Moon and reigned before the flowers of Higanbana that adorned the fields dark with its bright crimson red ... More Madara was still very lonely, even though he was sovereign of everything and all beings of that empty kingdom of Night and the Moon.

"Something is missing ... But what will it be?"

He thought and thought without finding out what is missing but looking at the sky he had an idea, in his right hand he catches a star and on the left he picks up a solitary Higanbana in the bed of the river.

"I'll create a doll ... My beautiful doll"

Joining both hands he gave life to a doll, porcelain skin, silky black hair and two large and innocent blond eyes with a delicately drawn black lotus

"Linda ... My doll ... Izuna will be your name"

Izuna was kind and sweet, his footsteps delicate as the raven's plains, his smiles were as simple as the tranquil swimming of the carp, his beauty was pure as those of the Higanbana, he served Madara as a friend and as a brother and little by little with his gentle and delicate voice, captivated more and more the ruler of the world of the night, Madara did everything for the little doll, for his beloved Izuna, sent the wind and the stars embroidered several kimonos, the most beautiful ever seen, sent the flowers always scented him and poured his petals down his path so he would not hurt his delicate feet and sent crows to dance in an aerial dance to cheer him up, but time passed and little Izuna little by little felt sad and lonely.

"Madara-nii, why does it exist only in the two of us in this world?"

Soon Izuna had begun to question his existence ...

\- Madara-nii What is love?

The king of the night could answer nothing at all, he also knew nothing about that strange world where only the moon existed ...

"Madara-nii can I walk the world?"

With a heart full of curiosity and a soul of courage the young Izuna followed the wind that carried the red petals that, when they tired of floating quietly, they let loose of the wind and fell along the grass creating a red line that led to a cave hidden before the dark fog of the late night kingdom, inside the cave full of stalactites that reflected a thousand new and strange colors for little Izuna, charmed by the beauty of that place enchanted by colors and light, things that the little had never seen in the kingdom of Madara, at the end of the cave he encounters an unprecedented vision, a world with blue sky so clear and white things drawn on it, a sky where the moon was big yellow, a place where there were no stars in the sky and the flowers had several colors like the strange lights, a world new and so different from yours.

"Do I find her answering my questions?"

Animated Izuna tries to enter the world only to be stopped by a glass wall. placing the two hands against the transparent and icy surface the little moreno sees an albino approaches the other side following several red flying beings that seemed to form a line in the air until him, the albino smiles and seems to say something that Izuna does not listen and to notice this loses your smile

The sun was always bright and bright but he was tired of being alone in that white world of light, in the distance the Sun heard someone singing in solitude and it made him sad.

"What a beautiful voice so sad ... I wish I could help you"

Over time the sun stopped hearing the beautiful voice, and once more felt so alone ...

"My world is solitary and so white, maybe I should put more colors and joy in this boring space ..."

With his joy of living painted the sky blue and left the white fluffy as cotton giving him shapes and calling them clouds, with his happiness contagious made the earth sprout several trees and several flowers, with his passion for the world did arise several animals of different shape, color and abilities, some took the land as his, others ventured pirouettes in the air and the more timid hid between the stones of the river ...

"Senju, this world will be called Senju family and I, Hashirama Senju from now on I will keep you in eternal peace ..."

Even more so with color and beauty, Hashirama missed something, or rather someone like him with whom he talks and who knows how to love!

"I already know how to create a person ..."

And with the conviction in his soul, Hashirama took with his right hand a dandelion that refused to bow before the wind and let its seeds dance free in the draft and with the left mother took some of the calm water of a puddle from the source of the river.

"I will create a similar one, it will be decided and strong as this dandelion more with the serenity of the water"

Using his light, he melted and created a being, fair skin with three red strokes on his face, indomitable white hair and red eyes that calmly watched everything.

"Welcome to the Tobirama world ... Yes Tobirama Senju"

Tobirama was clever and always with Hashirama to advise him, ask about everything and the world, investigate and create things all the time, learned that using leaves and the wind could fly, that the water could be frozen in the cold, that the light reflected colors against the drops of dew, discovered mainly that the world was a strange box that sheltered many unknown things, and that discovery added to its intelligence the easy one to have more doubts about its existence and to question why only the two existed.

\- Hashirama, you at the end of our light there is someone like us ...

When he took courage to question the joyful fool of his creator and brother figure, he was gifted by the history of emptiness and the sad voice, of creation and of life ... And more doubts

"Brother, why did your voice stop singing?" Did you find anyone?

And again questions prevented him from being happy, which also saddened Hashirama

\- Tobirama because you do not visit the world and find out the answer of what both my brother

Encouraged by Hashirama, he set out on a journey of high knowledge, he noted everything strange that he saw, and more and more curiosity about life filled his heart with joy, until he sees strange red butterflies flying straight and resolve to follow The beautiful, exotic insects flew in perfect synchrony to the hidden entrance of a cave partially hidden by a dense, white fog, without fear Tobirama continued to enter the fissure of the stone, inside the cave stalactites reflected a pale light and but ignoring that the albino follows the butterflies to the end of the cave only to find a place completely different from his usual, his was a shade of blue so dark that it looked black and instead of cute clouds there were bright pebbles and half was visible, he sees a dark man, a being like him standing in the middle of the cave, his hands flat in the air as if he touched an invisible barrier, he he approaches and smiles.

\- Hi, my name is Tobirama and you?

The albino waits for an answer when he notices a butterfly in the air and sees that the brunet really touches an invisible barrier and probably had not heard it, for a moment his smile falls, just for an idea to bloom in his mind, picking up a pencil he writes in barrier.

"Hello, my name is Tobirama and you?"

The brunette reads quickly and then looks in his bag for something to write an answer soon finding a pencil that was the same shade of red as his.

"Hi Tobirama, my name is Izuna!"

The albino leans back and smiles at it, for a few minutes the two just stare at each other, as if analyzing each other until the albino writes something

"Izuna, you're very handsome did you know?"

Shame on the brunette responds

"Thank you my brother always says that, but so do you!"

The silence between them reigned, but his hands soon traced sweet and gentle phrases, one began to discover about the other, Izuna loved to read about the clouds and the variety of animals, and Tobirama loved to discover the mysteries of this very different realm between the two a friendship emerged, a friendship that soon became love, and even if no words between the two were exchanged and even without any real touch, only those described in the form of poetry and prose, the two loved each other deeply, after all they were united by the red thread of fate and not even that wall could separate both hearts.

"Izuna, I wish I could touch you if only for once"

The albino writes putting his palm against the damn barrier

"For once only I would like to be touched by you"

Izuna smiles sadly imitates the gesture of Tobirama, only that invisible force separated both hands,the time had passed and neither of them wanted to leave that cave, neither of them thought of abandoning the other, and their disappointments worried their brothers who began to search them for their world, but without seeing the time spent the two were lost in the looking at the other, the wall now filled with phrases and more true phrases of love.

"Ne, Tobirama, can we ever touch each other?"

"Yea, one day will I still hold you in my arms, and all your fears will I drown"

Ne, Tobirama, will I ever be able to kiss you? "

"Yes Izuna, one day we will kiss and this will be the happiest day of my existence"

"Ne, Tobirama I love you ..."

This time Izuna got no answer as the albino got up and left the field of view for the dark one, who for the first time cried with sadness, a short time later Tobirama returned with a sharp stone and smiles slamming the tip against the barrier, more and more strong, and every stone collision in the barrier, a burn or a cut was made on the body of Tobirama that did not give up, Izuna smiles between tears he gets up and picks up a stone copying Tobirama, soon they were covered with blood more extremely happy, the barrier broke and with them the written words.

I love you Izuna too.

The albino says taking him in his arms and kissing him with passion, happiness and love, both were tired and weak, but both for the first time were complete, with smiles just as they lay against the wall of the cave, right at the junction of the worlds and for the first time exchanged vows of love, Tobirama stroked Izuna's hair that slowly fell into eternal darkness, Tobirama about to close his eyes forever and accompany Izuna to where he is smiling, seeing what the words written on pieces of the wall formed .

In the kingdom of the night Madara was looking for her little Izuna when she sees strange red beings flying near a cave, he enters the same without connecting to everything around him, the more he followed those small flying beings approached the end of this more his heart ached for something which he only discovered to be when he saw no little dead angel in the arms of an unknown albino, with no strength Madara falls kneeling on the ground crying before the pain, so much that he does not see someone coming from the other side.  
\- -

Hashirama trusted his brother more this delay around he worried then when his heart began to hurt and his soul to cry he knew that something bad had known and I kept asking the animals where his brother was until he sees strange red petals flying next to him air, he follows cave into soon arriving the saddest scene for the always cheerful Senju, his little brother and companion lying on the floor next to a brunette, both covered with blood and dead more with the happiest smiles he has ever seen, a A little older man cried kneeling on the floor, feeling his own tears drain. Hashirama walks up to the brunette.

\- Hi, my name is Hashirama!

The lord of the Sun reaches out to the other man who accepts.

I'm Madara

Invisible to the two a red thread connected both hands, they leave there, more always end up going to meet until talking resolve to unite the worlds, had created the cycle of reign, The night was still reigned by the Moon and the day by the Sun and every day before dawn and dusk, Sun and Moon saw and smiled exchanged vows of everlasting love, the cave that had once been the only link of the world, long forgotten and kept as a refuge for lovers, and on the ground until today. a phrase that had been unwittingly rested on the floor.

"An invisible thread connects those that are destined to know each other

Regardless of the time, place or circumstance

The wire may stretch or entangle but it will never break.

After all what the red binding thread nor the barrier of worlds separates ... " 


End file.
